


To Be the Wonder

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [10]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another kind of Christmas story, this time featuring everyone's favorite not-quite twins. Couldn't decide who should win, so I figured, why not both? I've done stories like this before. I imagine all four Wonder Women take the phrase "Be the Wonder" very seriously.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Be the Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Another kind of Christmas story, this time featuring everyone's favorite not-quite twins. Couldn't decide who should win, so I figured, why not both? I've done stories like this before. I imagine all four Wonder Women take the phrase "Be the Wonder" very seriously.

 "I didn't take Zatanna for such a childish person."

"Some people take it personally when you laugh at them, Diana. She didn't have to lash out like that -- it was a funny story."

Diana gestures as if to say "Right?" to her sister, Donna Troy. The two Wonder Woman don't celebrate Christmas, but they know Cassie does, so they're going to surprise her with a dinner when she comes over to Donna's home tonight.

In the interim, they're chatting about things. The current topic is the wedgies Zatanna gave them when she told them about her dreams (which Diana suspects was actually a wet dream, but that's something else entirely).

"I think it's a funny prank," Donna says. "None of the boys were ever dumb enough to try it with me, but they did it with each other. Wally, especially, being so fast."

"I disagree. I'd prefer it if my underwear stayed inside my pants."

"Oh, of course. It's only funny when it happens to other people."

Diana thinks about it for a moment and then nods in agreement. "I suppose so."

The pause gave Donna an idea, though, and she looks to put into motion. When Diana turns to drop a packaging wrapper in the trash, she exposes her back. Her sweater covers her jeans, but it's only a matter of lifting it up and reaching to pull her red and white striped panties up and out of them. 

It's quick and Donna lets them snap back, but they sag outside of Diana's jeans anyway.

The elder Amazon turns around quickly, scowl on her face. "What was that?"

"A wedgie?" Donna says, shrugging and smiling. "I thought we talked about this, sister."

"I just _said_ I didn't like it."

"And I said it was funny. You'll live, Diana."

Diana ignores that and stuffs her panties back in her jeans. "Don't do it again, Donna."

Donna doesn't answer, knowing that a lie will be quickly found out. She fully intends to do it again.

Thirty minutes later, Diana is putting the finishing touches on a meal when Donna sneaks up behind her.

"Don't you dare," Diana warns, sensing an unfriendly presence near her jeans.

"Just one more," Donna says, pulling up hard enough to bring Diana to her toes. She's far shorter than Diana (a full five inches), so imagine that kind of force and you basically have what Diana is wishing would end. And then Donna flies a few feet into the air, making it so much worse.

Her already saggy panties droop over her jeans and Diana doesn't even bother stuffing them in.

"The elastic in those are terrible, Diana."

"They fit fine before you got this weird game in your head."

"Yes, but that isn't what I said. I said they're all stretched out after only two pulls. I've seen Dick's underwear retain shape after it going over his face." 

"We are dropping this topic, Donna."

"Consider it dropped."

For the moment. 

Not even five minutes later, Donna can't help herself. Diana picked her wedgie as best she could but it was so stretched out, it just stuck out like a sore thumb against Diana's blue jeans and green sweater.

"Sister, forgive me," she says in a mock apologetic tone, before yanking the underwear high. 

Diana doesn't even yelp in shock, just grumbles. Donna takes her raising her hands in exasperation in stride however, taking the opportunity to pull her legholes out wider and put Diana's arms in them, giving her a shoulder wedgie.

"Great Hera," Donna exclaims, reviving the term to laugh at Diana's current predicament. She's laughing so hard her eyes start to water.

The elder Amazon is looking at her sister with great disdain, but is trying hard not to stoop to her level. Still, she figures that the only way to get the younger Amazon to stop is to _make_ her stop. While Donna's distracted, Diana reaches out and pulls her purple tie-dye underwear out of the front of her jeans, giving her a frontal wedgie with enough strength to part her parts.

Donna's eyes start to water for a different reason, and she crumples to her knees clutching herself.

"Are we done, Donna?" Diana asks, freeing herself from her wedgie and trying to figure out what to do with her underwear. It's not going back in her jeans without the bunched-up fabric being visible through them. She sighs and let's the fabric stay, only removing it from inside her.

> **Donna Wins**

Donna is not done. While Diana tries to figure out what to do with her parachute-esque underwear, Donna blitzes her and tackles her down.

"What are you doing?" Diana asks, trying to wrestle Donna off of her. Any other day, she could do it rather quickly, but the wedgies have taken their toll (I mean, you try getting a flying wedgie and having fight left in you).

"Payback!" Donna answers, fully aware of the hypocrisy in that statement. Really, she just wants to atomic wedgie Diana for bragging rights among her, Cassie, and the Bana-Mighdall girl. The way she figures is, you have to beat the Wonder to _be_ the Wonder.  

She manages to wrestle Diana onto her back and starts pulling, taking a seat on her back to get better leverage. Diana protests but Donna ignores her, keeps pulling, and eventually stretches the underwear so far she's sure there's no turning back.

Diana realizes what's coming -- she's seen Cassie do it to her mother in frustration once and then get grounded for six months with no phone, internet, or television -- the atomic wedgie. "Donna, don't!" she says, but it's for naught.

Donna hooks her underwear right over her chin, blinding her sister with the underwear.

While she's stuffing the front of her panties back into her pants, it hits her that she's in for it when Diana gets free.

"Heh... no hard feelings, right, sister? I think Darkstar took over my body for a moment."

Muffled but screaming, Diana calls bullshit.

> **Diana Wins**

Diana sees Donna's face and recognizes that it is not done and that she needs to do something. Before Donna can get back to her feet, Diana wraps her up with the lasso.

"Let me go!" Donna demands, rolling around indignantly.

"You'll just try to get revenge on me," Diana says accurately.

"I won't," Donna lies, something Diana sees through immediately.

The elder Amazon looks around and sees a dull hook on the wall. This gives Diana an idea, at least for the moment. She reaches behind Donna and pulls her underwear from out the back of her jeans, grinding it through her since the underwear was wedged in front.  

Donna yelps as she's dragged along the floor by her panties and gulps as she's lifted off the ground. She looks back and looks at the hook.

"Diana, no! We can talk this out!"

Diana has none of it and leaves Donna hanging from the hook on the wall.

"Get me down!" the younger Amazon demands.

"I think it's funny," Diana says, teasing, and then she walks away.


End file.
